Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a share tip for an agricultural soil cultivating machine, having a base part that has a blade on a blade holder, and the base part has a threaded opening for fastening to a support, in particular a tine of the agricultural soil cultivating machine.
This invention also relates to a tool combination having a share tip and a guide element attached thereto, and the share tip and the guide element have threaded openings for fastening to a tine.
Discussion of Related Art
German Patent Reference DE 10 2011 102 053 A1 discloses a tool combination having a share tip and a guide plate, which can be fastened together to a tine of a soil cultivating machine. At a blade end, the share tip has a blade holder equipped with a blade element composed of hard metal. To the sides of the blade element, secondary blades are soldered to the blade holder at an angle. The blade holder has a threaded opening, which can be oriented so that it is flush with a threaded opening of the guide plate. The guide plate is placed onto the share tip and covers the areas of the surface adjacent to the blade and the secondary blades. In order to fasten the combination of the guide plate and the share tip, a fastening screw is inserted from the front through the flush threaded openings of the guide plate and the share tip and is screwed into a threaded opening of the tine. In harsh operating conditions and difficult ground conditions, the guide plate may be bent relative to the share tip and shorn off. This then causes a significant impairment to the functionality of the tool combination.